


The Boy I Met Accidently On Purpose  part 2

by alwaysinsherlockscorner



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinsherlockscorner/pseuds/alwaysinsherlockscorner
Summary: Mention of bullying  otherwise  cute





	The Boy I Met Accidently On Purpose  part 2

He knows my name ,I never told him my nam.Im about to say just that when he says “a person should make the effort to get to know his stalker”He smiles ,smug git I think but I find myself smiling too.”So you know my name ,how?He replies “Your wearing your rugby jumper the initials JW on the back , uni team colours so who plays for the school with the initials JW John watson it’s obvious “It does sound simple if you put it like that “ I say.He seems to take that as a challenge because he continues with I know your not as fond of rugby as your friends think you are ,it’s training night and two weeks from finals and here you are talking to me .Maybe because your tired puffy eyes with a charming shade of grey under them so lack of sleep your having nightmares “How?i ask again “ Obvious lack of sleep John , most common cause nightmares “He’s looking proud of himself , I still don’t understand how you do it , it’s freaky . He’s smile is gone in an instant, I’ve never seen anyone’s expression change so quickly.I don’t know what I’ve said wrong so I ask.”It’s not what you said John”It’s quiet I barely hear him. Then it clicks why now after hearing his name so many times I don’t know ,he’s the one everyone seems to enjoy making fun of , I remember hearing people talk about him and the one word that stands out the one they used most often “freak” Shit I’ve just called him freaky , great choice of words john. “It might be best if you don’t remember what you’ve heard about me “ he says and gets up to leave . Luckily he’s sitting between me and the wall and I’m not letting go before I apologise so I push him back on the chair,is it my imagination or does he look scared., he thinks I’ll hurt him ? Shit I’m not good at this sort of stuff but I have to say something quickly. They’re all wrong you know “he looks away, I put my hand on his cheek and turn his face to me. I expect him to push me away but he doesn’t he’s eyes are cold but there’s tears he’s trying so hard not to cry . I say again they are wrong , your not a freak your amazing , you know stuff about me just by looking at me for a few minutes , you read me like a book it’s genius. “You really think so?” he asks “ Yep really who wouldn’t . I wipe the few tears he couldn’t keep in . He says “ almost everyone apparently , I tend to rub people up the wrong way.


End file.
